This invention relates to sprinklers and more particularly to a lawn sprinkler in combination with a flower. The prior art includes various lawn sprinklers which in general are not aesthetically appealing. Apparatus having a very general similarity to the apparatus of the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,138 to Easton which discloses a lawn sprinkler having a head shaped like a flower, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,989,525 to Moore having a head shaped like flowers whose stems can be bent to direct the flow of water.